BOCCHAN
by EarlSulung2701
Summary: Mata biru serta mata ungu dengan simbol bintang itu, hilang di telan kegelapan. seperti melepaskan perjanjiannya dengan iblis. #Eyesvoicehear


**BOOCHAN**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Author : EarlSulung2701

Warning : Typo ( Pada Tanda Baca)

.

.

.

Hatinya sudah tertutup sejak lama. Peristiwa-peristiwa kelam yang terus berputar layaknya _cinematic record_ mengitari isi kepala mengacak-acak cerita menakutkan maupun yang membuatnya menjadi terbelalak di depan kaca seperti sekarang. Memandang wajahnya sendiri dihadapan kaca. Mata sayu berwarna biru tua dan sepasang lainnya bewarna ungu bentuk bintang pada mata kiri yang mempertandakan bahwa ia telah mengikat perjanjian dengan seorang iblis, seorang iblis pelayan yang setia, sempurna, tinggi juga haus akan dirinya yang dipenuhi dendam.

"Ugh," Anak berusia 13 tahun itu meringis saat duri dari tangkai mawar berwarna merah itu menyentuh ujung jarinya.

" _Bocchan,_ " Seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuat kepala anak itu bergerak sedikit. Ia tahu pria yang menepuknya barusan Sebastian namun, ekor matanya mau saja menangkap ekspresi wajah iblis itu.

Sebastian si pelayan menarik sesuatu dari saku jas hitamnya sebuah kain putih ia mengikatnya pada jari manis tuan mudanya membuat darah yang mengalir tadi merembes. Ciel menarik tangannya kembali bukan karna ia tidak ingin merasa di perhatikan melainkan ada sesuatu yang menganggu bola matanya. Ia menggosoknya kemudian karna merasa ada yang tidak beres ia mencoba menyeimbangkan pengelihatannya, tetapi semakin gerakkan dari ujung jarinya yang mengenai kelopak mata itu berlangsung semakin membuat pandangannya buram. Baiklah, biasanya ini hanya terkena debu kenapa sekarang seakan ada yang ingin menggerogoti bola matanya ia bisa merasakan perih ketika matanya memerah Sebastian mulai ambil alih.

"BRUUK!" Sebelum sebastian memeriksa keadaan mata tuan mudanya anak itu sudah ambruk terlebih dahulu.

"Tuan Muda waktunya bangun." Sebuah tirai berwarna cream bergerak akibat ulah sepasang telapak tangan berlapis sarung tangan putih, jemarinya bergerak cepat setelah mengikat tirai tersebut menghadap berlawanan arah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan filet mignon," Tuan Muda yang menyandang nama Ciel itu bergeliat dalam tidurnya lalu, membuka matanya perlahan menampilkan dua bola mata sayu yang berbeda warna tersebut.

"Black Pudding sebagai penutup. Apa itu cocok dengan seleramu?"

"Yah," Jawab Ciel singkat setelah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi kasur. Sebastian segera membalikkan tubuhnya, membuka kancing kemeja putih tersebut kemudian, menggantinya dengan kemeja putih yang kali ini tidak lebih besar dari tubuhnya lalu mengancingkannya, ia mengikat tali berwarna biru tua pada kera baju Ciel dengan bentuk pita, memasang kaos kaki yang ukurannya hampir selutut berwarna senada dengan kemejanya kemudian, memasang jas bangsawan berwarna hijau tua mengacingkannya kembali dan memasang sepatu coklat pada anak itu.

Ciel menyuruput isi air pada cangkir itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ini hanya air mineral," Ciel heran sambil memperhatikan sebastian yang masih mengikat tali sepatunya, kemudian pelayannya tersebut beranjak mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya.

"Ya." Jawab Sebastian singkat ketika ia berbalik ia sudah membawa sebuah pil dan beberapa obat dengan bentuk lingkaran dan memanjang yang sebagiannya berwarna putih.

"Dan makan ini bersamaan dengan airmu," Sebastian menaruhnya pada piring kecil yang menyangga cangkir dengan motif daun kering ditangan Ciel.

"Apa yang salah denganku?" Ciel mendongak menatap Sebastian tajam Sebastian tersenyum membalasnya.

"Kau melupakan kejadian kemarin, Tuan Muda?" Sebastian berdiri sambil membawa sepiring ... di tangannya. Ciel masih menatap Sebastian bermaksud meminta penjelasan.

"Ada yang salah dengan matamu itu akan lama membaik," Jawab Sebastian.

"Baiklah," Ciel kembali menyeruput air mineral tersebut dan kali ini dengan obatnya. Ia masih ingat perihal dimana ia tak sadarkan diri setelah pertunjukkan teaternya berakhir. Dia tahu saat duri mawar itu mengenai jarinya dan bukan itu yang jadi masalah tetapi, saat dimana ia merasakan perih dimatanya. Dia takut akan mata ungu ini akan buta nantinya bukan hanya mata ungu ini juga mata biru yang di karuniai oleh ayahnya.

"Em, Sebastian..." Panggil Ciel dengan nada rendah setelah isi cangkirnya bersih tertelan dahaga.

"Ya _, Bocchan_?" Sebastian beralih menatap Ciel setelah tangannya menaruh kembali berkas-berkas data ke dalam laci.

"Aku ingin beristirahat hari ini," Jawab Ciel dengan kepala yang di tundukkan. Sebastian sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan kecil Ciel secara dia tahu Ciel adalah anak penuh ambisius yang akan selalu menuruti peritah Ratu Victoria tanpa ada keluhan bahkan tidak akan membangkang sedikitpun. Ia bocah yang sangat loyal pada Ratu.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian menekuk lutut kanan sedangkan kaki kiri dibiarkan menyentuh lantai saat telapak tangannya terangkat ia menyentuh dagu Ciel pelan dan reflek untuk mengangkatnya. Sebastian bergeming dari tempat tidak biasanya Ciel bersikap seperti ini Sebastian tahu betul sikap keras kepala dan angkuh dari anak ini ia masih ingat saat ciel menamparnya, ia ingat beberapa kali Ciel menepis tangannya bahkan saat ia hampir pingsan pun anak itu bisa-bisanya menolak bantuan dirinya namun, seperti sekarang ini yang ia lihat. Raut wajah Ciel dengan tampang sangat murung dan anehnya lagi anak itu menunduk dalam dengan durasi yang lama.

"Biar aku ganti baju-"

"Lupakan! Aku ingin tidur saja." Spontan Sebastian menurunkan telapak tangan, ia mengangguk sambil membuka tali sepatu dan kaos kaki Ciel, setelah itu mengangkat anak itu dan menidurkannya. Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya setelah membenahi selimut Ciel namun, tuan mudanya tersebut menahan tangannya. Sekali lagi sebastian berpikir benar-benar bukan hal biasa.

"Ya, _Bocchan_?" Sebastian menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Ciel menatapnya sendu, Ciel menggerakan kepalanya pelan sebuah isyarat saat itu mata Sebastian berubah warna lalu meredup seperti sedia kala.

"Mataku sakit, bisa kau periksa." Sebastian gusar wajahnya nampak khawatir apalagi setelah mendengar suara Ciel sedikit parau. Sebastian mengangguk tanda menuruti perintah tuannya. Malam itu awan bergemirisik.

Mata biru sekelam langit malam dan sepasang bola mata lainnya berwarna ungu itu tengah memandangi gelas bening sehingga menampakkan keburaman dari sosok pria tinggi. Pandangan matanya mulai sedikit berkurang dan tidak lama setelah itu memburam bukan karna efek gelas kaca itu melainkan karna ketajaman matanya baru saja berkurang meninggalkan bayang-bayang pemuda yang kini tengah berada membelakanginya. Ia bergidik sendiri karna hal itu, jelas saja ia masih berusia 13 tahun kemungkinan besarnya mata ia masih baik kepalanya menggeleng beberapa saat kemudian bahunya turun dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemas di kursi bak bangsawan dan saat itu juga pandangan matanya mulai menghitam. Ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa biasanya saat lampu padam masih ada sosok-sosok buram.

"Kau tidak menghidupkan lilinya?" tanya anak yang menyandang nama Ciel itu sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

"Tapi sekarang belum malam Tuan Muda." Jawab Sebastian sambil menatap Ciel bingung, ia tahu apa yang di pikirkan anak itu.

"Berhentilah, biar aku periksa." Sebastian menarik pergelangan tangan Ciel lalu menggenggamnya dengan kuat berharap anak itu tidak mengucek matanya lagi.

"Aku tidak berpikir ada pengaruh dari mata kirimu tapi ini... tidak berfungsi, Tuan Muda apa kau mengalami kebutaan?" Sebastian melepaskan genggamannya dan lebih fokus terhadap mata Ciel.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu!" Bentak Ciel mengusir Sebastian padahal jelas-jelas ia tidak dapat menangkap apa-apa saat ini. Sebastian segera mengambil botol kecil yang ditutup dengan kayu dari sakunya.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi," Sebastian membuka tutupnya kemudian, ia membuka mulut Ciel dan menuangkan cairan berwarna abu-abu kemulut Ciel. "Ini akan berlangsung lama, Tuan Muda."

"Apa?" Ciel masih sabar menunggu jawaban Sebastian sambil mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tenanglah, matamu akan sembuh." Sebastian sedikit menunduk namun jelas saja ada keraguan yang terpancar dari matanya dan sayang Ciel tidak dapat melihat hal itu. Ciel diam saja tidak membalas ucapannya ia lebih memilih menidurkan bahunya di kursi.

Matanya bertambah sayu, kemungkinan besar Ciel tidak dapat menyeringai seperti biasanya, ia juga tidak dapat terkejut saat melihat Elizabeth tunangannya bersikap cereboh ia tidak dapat melihat tiga pelayannya seperti Finian yang sering membuat barang rusak karena kekuatan tangannya namun sangat sayang terhadap dirinya, Meyrin yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran tetapi, di rekrut sebastian menjadi pelayannya dan tidak pernah benar melakukan tugasnya, lalu Bard sang koki yang aslinya adalah seorang tentara ia sering membuat dapur berantakkan karena eksperimen yang sering ia lakukan, kemudian Tanaka-san pelayannya keluarga Phantomhive yang paling lama bersamanya sekaligus pelayan yang paling tua, ia akan jarang melihat tubuh Tanaka-san yang sering mengecil... dan ia juga tidak dapat melihat Pelayan Iblis setia yang selalu ada disisinya, pelayan serba bisa dan telinganya ini sering mendengar saat Pelayan Iblisnya mengucapkan kalimat 'Jika pelayan keluarga Phantomhive tidak dapat melakukan ini apa yang akan terjadi.' Terkadang ia muak mendengar kata-kata itu namun, sekarang ia ingin mendengarkannya lagi.

Ia ingin matanya kembali bisa melihat lagi.

THE END


End file.
